The present invention relates to an electronic cash register and, more particularly, to an electronic cash register which provides an audible announcement of service bargain information.
Generally, service bargain information is announced through the use of an audio system which is independent of the electronic cash register. However, if the service bargain announcement is conducted by the electronic cash register, the commercial effect can be greatly enhanced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an electronic cash register which provides an audible announcement of service bargain information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control system for providing a synthetic speech announcement related to service bargain information in an electronic cash register. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a synthetic speech system wherein the announce information is preselectable through the use of function keys included in an electronic cash register.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. It should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
To achieve the above objects, pursuant to an embodiment of the present invention, a synthetic speech sound generation system is provided in an electronic cash register for providing an audible announcement of the service bargain information. The service bargain of the present day is preset through the use of function keys included in the electronic cash register, and the service bargain is repeatedly audibly announced by the electronic cash register every preselected time interval.
In a preferred form, date information related to the next service day is preset in the electronic cash register. When the transaction assigned to one customer is completed, or when a total key included in a keyboard panel is actuated, the next service day is audibly announced by the synthetic speech sound generation system and also printed out on a receipt slip, which will be handed to the customer, through the use of a printer system included in the electronic cash register.